


A Dreamy Girl (or two)

by Yibo_is_my_bae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, No Plot/Plotless, random threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yibo_is_my_bae/pseuds/Yibo_is_my_bae
Summary: In a practice room of the Street Dance show, some behind the scenes action between two women and a man... all dancers.
Kudos: 1





	A Dreamy Girl (or two)

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a chapter featuring a fictional character shipped with Wang Yibo in the Street Dance of China show.... turned into just fictional characters only. No plot. Whatsoever.

Cassie, iced milk tea in hand, skateboards down the long hallway lined with dance practice rooms. She’s moving at a leisurely pace with nowhere to really go until the others are finished with their scenes. The warehouse-turned-studio is massive and immersive, and while the construction is not meant to be permanent, the details always surprised Cassie. The practice room doors were wrapped in logos and themed colors from the show, all neatly labeled. Several of them were closed, and she could hear muffled shouting and laughing above the thumping of beat-heavy music. Other doors were open, rooms dark and empty inside. The entire hallway smelled like vinyl and rubber, and maybe also a slight whiff of muggy dancer sweat. She takes a sip of her tea and kinda wished she had asked for tapioca pearls.

It was never cool enough on-set, or anywhere in the building, except in the editing room where the arctic blast felt like a hotel room. It even smelled cold in there, like black plastic audio equipment fresh from the styrofoam packaging. That was her favorite room. Rolling along the hallway now, beads of sweat were forming and about to roll down the inside of her racerback tank top and down her black cropped sweatpants. Her clothes were clingy; and the feet inside her black sneakers were certainly sweaty.

Cassie held the icy drink up to the crook of her neck, mixing the cold condensation of the cup with her own perspiration. It felt good, but only in that one spot. She noticed an open door, this one with lights on, and heard a bubble-gum pop song playing softly inside. Cassie looked in and found Ginger slouching half-heartedly through some dance moves, face scrunched up in a mix of disappointment and disgust – all reflected back at her from the wall of mirrors. Even with unhappy expressions on her face, Ginger was cute-beautiful. Her cheeks were soft and round, same as her eyes with naturally long lashes and a light peachy shadow. Lips were small, but puffy. Long hair pulled back in a loosening high-bun; a few wayward tendrils of wavy hair slightly sticky on her glistening neck. Her complexion was light and translucent like the makeup counter ladies, and Cassie immediately thought of cream.

Cassie hadn’t realized Ginger was still on set. But, it made sense. Ginger was practicing a dance routine for the Dreamy Girls concert tomorrow night. Before the group’s leader, Lydia, left she had openly berated Ginger for her weak, lackluster dancing. Ginger didn’t even try to defend herself, and here she was, hours later, still practicing.

Ginger, in her very mini and pleated skirt and cropped baby tee, always looked like she was a Dreamy Girl, even as she privately, and desperately, tried to perfect the dance moves. Cassie knew this creamy dreamy girl could sing better than the other women in her group; it’s just, Ginger really couldn’t dance as confidently… or as well.

As Cassie watched from the door, skateboard now in her arm, she saw that Ginger’s movements were slower than it needed to be and stiffer. She was shy about big movements, and the overall effect was one that looked unsure, child-like. She was practiced and knew the routine; it was just that she was dancing from inside her head and not from her body.

“You’ve gotta get out of your head,” Cassie said as she strolled into the room and closed the door behind her. Ginger was startled by the intrusion, her round eyes even wider and mouth slightly ajar.

“Hello Cassie.” Her eyes were now nervous and, maybe, a little teary.

“Show me the practice video.”

Ginger grabbed her phone from the floor and handed it to Cassie. It was a few short routines repeated throughout a k-pop-y song. Simple and cute, with a sexy body roll thrown in for good measure. Overall, very catchy and Cassie knew it would be all over Weibo the morning after the concert. Cassie watched it one more time, and made a determination.

“GinGin, you’ve got to get the body roll down, and don’t worry too much about the rest,” Cassie said, still looking at the screen. She nodded to herself, and gave the phone back.

Cassie continued, “If you can exaggerate that part of the routine, the crowds won’t even realize the rest of the group is on stage. Over exaggerate. Just that one rolling part.”

Ginger started to spread her knees out slightly to accommodate the roll down to the ground, and Cassie immediately moved in front to nudge her knees open even more. With her hands, Cassie pulled Ginger’s shoulders forward quickly, and at the same time pushed her chest back, using a kneading motion. Ginger almost fell over from the push/pull. Cassie thought Ginger would really actually cry in that moment.

Cassie’s face lingered on Ginger’s for a slow moment, then said, “Trust me.”

Ginger nodded.

Cassie moved behind, pulling Ginger’s entire body into her own so that they were in a standing spooning position, both staring at their images in the wall of mirrors. Cassie was a few inches taller, but she bowed her head slightly and talked softly. “Just let your body fall on me; lean into me. I’ll move us, so you can feel what the movement is like from top to bottom. Okay?”

Ginger nodded. She relaxed and leaned back, heavy and light at the same time.

“Okay, forget the music for now. Just try to feel what it’s like for your body to move like mine.”

“Yes,” Ginger whispered. Even her head was leaning back on Cassie’s shoulder. Both staring into the mirror, Cassie began to slowly move their stacked bodies in a wave that started from their heads and shoulders, then abdomen (slower still), and hips (with a wiggle left and wiggle right) – then, repeat and widen the knees as Cassie simultaneously brought them both down to the dance floor, ending with all knees on the ground. Cassie continued to hold Ginger close for the knee sliding and floor-grinding action that finished that part of the dance move. She moved so slowly that Ginger’s thigh muscles burned tensely and she thought she would melt; or else, not be able to stand up again afterwards. Cassie was stronger and, while she felt a burning, it was not from tired muscles.

Cassie didn’t let go. Not until the song ended, and Ginger carefully said her name. “Cassie?”

Cassie asked, “Do you want to try it again? With the recording on, so you can practice later?”

Ginger nodded. She took her phone back out, positioned it on a table and walked over into Cassie’s waiting body. They repeated the same rolling action in silence, and Cassie could hear Ginger breathing. Were her eyes closed? Quietly they reached the floor. Silent.

Until it wasn’t. Just at that moment, the door opened, accompanied by a strange sound of someone catching a surprised breath and letting out an “Oh… hi!”

Cassie didn’t let go of Ginger, but they both turned to look at who had walked through the door. Cassie smiled broadly.

“I definitely interrupted something,” he said, smiling back at Cassie.

“You did. Our dance practice. That’s what this room is for,” Cassie said.

He closed the door behind him, and walked forward. “Show me.”

“GinGin, this is Dustin. He’s one of the poppers on the show.”

Ginger, still on the floor, looked up to meet Dustin’s eyes. She lingered there a while, and Dustin never looked away. Instead, Ginger broke her stare and looked quickly as his white tee and black jogging pants. He was definitely a dancer. Strong, not bulky. Veined forearms. Desire.

Cassie cleared her throat a little to get Ginger’s attention back on the dance. Without a word, Ginger stood and walked back into Cassie’s arms and they repeated their body roll, all the way down. Dustin nodded while they moved, and started to copy the movement, from experience, knowing where it was going.

“Pop your elbows and hips out more on the beat. It’s usually a more masculine move, but on a cute girl, it’s a sexy effect.” Dustin couldn’t help but weigh in.

He walked in front of Cassie and Ginger, facing them, as they tried it again and he copied their moves. At the right places, Dustin put his hand out to show where the extra popping effects should go. Cassie could feel that Ginger’s body was responding to the coaching, and was moving more naturally. When they all reached the floor again, they repeated the same body roll several times over, until Ginger finally let out a long and happy sigh while on the floor. Then said, “I can’t move. My legs are jelly... but everything feels incredible. So good to finally understand what it’s supposed to feel like. It’s… I feel super super sexy. Thank you.” Cassie wasn’t sure who she was thanking, although she was staring up at Dustin. Ginger was kinda purring, and wiggled her hips slightly as she talked. She radiated heat. Cute. Sexy. Both.

Cassie moved out from behind Ginger, allowing her to sit back. Cassie stood up to grab her milk tea, and Dustin smiled at Ginger as he got up too. Cassie caught him adjusting himself as he stood.

“Dustin, you having a little trouble there?” Cassie teased as she mimicked his quick crotch-touch on herself.

Ginger’s round eyes briefly and involuntarily landed on Dustin’s pants. With her soft face on him, he couldn’t help but react. Everyone found themselves staring, yet Dustin was non-plussed. He just smiled and shrugged.

Cassie rolled her eyes, but Ginger licked her lips quickly and repeated, “Super sexy.” Cassie was surprised by this sudden change. With one successful body roll, she went from cute Dreamy Girl to vixen wet-dream girl.

Cassie put her drink down and walked back over to Ginger. She kneeled down close. “GinGin, you’ve always been sexy. Just noticing it for the first time, maybe.”

Dustin leaned back against the mirror wall, and took Cassie’s milk tea for himself. He gave her a teasing smile and finished off the drink. “Dick.” Cassie said.

“Dustin, do you need the practice room?” Ginger asked, afraid he would kick them out, but still wanted to offer out of politeness.

“Honestly, after this hotness, I don’t really remember what I was supposed to practice.”

Ginger blushed. “It got even hotter when you came in.” Then, after a few awkward seconds, ripe with sex-filled wishes, she says, “I should thank you. For helping me… How can I help you, Dustin?” Ginger’s soft mouth pillowed even more, and her glossy lips formed a sweet shape. Her eyes narrowed into a thinking face. Her grin Cheshired.

Cassie was beginning to realize how much fun her friend could be, and hoped that, for Dustin’s sake, her friend would willingly play out the fun to the end.

Dustin, perhaps thinking the same thing, walked closer to Ginger, bent over and reached out to gently pull her shoulders up. Ginger was now kneeling on both knees, and when Dustin stood, her round eyes looked up into his face. Her mouth was very, very close to his crotch. She slowly looked down, and when her eyes were staring straight ahead at where Dustin’s pants were bulging out, she suddenly panicked.

Ginger turned her head quickly to look for Cassie who was still sitting nearby. Their faces met – Ginger’s with panic wetting her eyes and Cassie with a gentle and knowing look.

Cassie scootched over to where Ginger was kneeling. Cassie kneeled behind her, and she put her arms around her friend, moving Ginger’s right hand up to cup Dustin through his pants. Ginger could feel he was hardening. Cassie moved Ginger’s hands carefully to rub Dustin, and they both felt his body respond with a twitch.

Cassie stood up. Ginger’s hand was still on Dustin (one on his moving dick and the other on his thigh). Cassie moved behind Dustin and hugged him briefly before sliding her hands down his taut body. She hooked her hands into his sweatpants and pulled his pants and underwear down with one movement. Pants around his ankles, Ginger looked back up at Cassie. Less panic this time, but still… Ginger’s eyes begged Cassie for help.

Cassie moved back over to kneel down with Ginger and held Dustin’s naked dick in her own hands. She teased it briefly with her hands before pressing her lips on Dustin and giving soft kisses. Cassie pulled back, and looked at Ginger. Ginger was a good girl and copied, not at all disappointing. Dustin began to let out low moans.

Ginger copied everything Cassie did. Cassie switched from kissing to licking, and her dreamy friend followed in earnest. It didn’t take long before Ginger automatically moved from wet dripping licks to a slurpy sucking that brought Dustin’s low moan to a deeper humming from his throat. Her mouth was working the head of his shaft greedily in shallow, quick movements. Cassie moved a hand between Dustin’s thighs and stroked and tickled, bringing an overwhelming sensation to his most sensitive parts. Cassie reached up with her other hand and slapped his chest hard, as she opened her mouth and licked his dick from the side, allowing Ginger to continue her attention on the tip. With both mouths on him, he was covered in warmth, wetness, and the feeling of sucking, gliding, and hot breath. Cassie’s eyes were especially unwavering, staring up at his face as her mouth and tongue slurped and licked. He maintained eye contact with her for as long as he could.

His shaft was steely now. Dustin would not last much longer, and he knew it. He was already as hard as he could ever remember and his balls were signaling to him. Ginger could taste the pre-cum and she was mentally preparing herself for the stream of hot fluid that would hit the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat. She was uneasy and expectant at the same time. Her eyes showed it, getting moist.

Dustin couldn’t help reaching down to hold Ginger’s cheeks in place, not pinning her exactly. Ginger could still move away if she wanted; yet his hands were so powerful and made it known that he wanted her face in place as he started to thrust into her mouth. Instantly, her shallow sucking was forced into a deep throating action, and she instinctively pulled her head away at the feeling of choking. She turned her face away and looked almost apologetic as she glanced at Cassie. Cassie only gave her a gentle smile and stroked her cheek. They could hear Dustin’s heavy and erratic breathing above them. He managed to give a hoarse, “Um, sorry Gin—" before Cassie took his dick in her hands and guided it into her ready mouth. She didn’t stop until she had him whole inside her. Ginger moved over slightly, still on her knees, and licked between Dustin’s legs. Cassie could see her friend’s tongue lightly caressing his balls, and eventually taking them into her mouth. Her mouth moved so gently, in soft baby movements.

Cassie moaned to Dustin as she sucked, squeezing his tip slightly between the roof of her mouth and her tongue, and using her lips to maintain a tight glide up and down his shaft. Cassie continued until she felt Dustin’s dick twitch in her mouth, and she looked over at Ginger, giving her a wink and letting Dustin out of her mouth. Cassie moved aside.

Ginger immediately replaced Cassie’s mouth and replicated the deep motions that repeated and returned Dustin to moaning ecstasy. Cassie stood up then and hugged Dustin from behind, caressing her hands across his tight chest and abdomen. Standing on her toes, she could reach her mouth to the back of his ear, and her hot breath created a tingling heat that made him almost fall back into her.

“Dustin… look at how much GinGin wants your dick… “ Cassie whispered behind his ear. This time, he really couldn’t help himself, and he reached down again to hold Ginger’s face in place as he managed to thrust into her mouth hard, fast, unyielding. Ginger’s eyes opened wide, but she didn’t move away. She allowed her face to be held in place and her mouth to be fucked by this man with a taut body and solid dick. Even when Dustin’s thrusting became erratic and she couldn’t anticipate how fast or how deep he would plunge into her mouth, she held still for him, trying her best to create a tight space for his body. There was no rational thought anymore, and he could only allow the sensations from his lower body to dictate his actions. He was all desire and speeding towards climax. Cassie’s body-hug from behind became constrictive; she was strong and held him back-to-chest so closely, so tightly, he felt he could really fall into her. He felt he couldn’t breathe. And, when his climax finally came, he did lean back into Cassie as she sighed warmly into his neck creating moist heat in one spot, while Ginger took his hot fluid into the back of her mouth, swallowing when she was finally able to move her head back slightly.

Dustin let her face go, but not until he plunged into her mouth a few more times, allowing himself to ride out the full course of his release. Watching her take his cum down her throat, watching her swallow, Dustin slid down despite Cassie holding him.

Ginger laid back onto the floor of the practice room, Dustin kneeled next to her, and Cassie, still standing, surveyed her surroundings. Her eyes lingered on an object on a table. She shook her head and walked over. Ginger and Dustin’s eyes followed Cassie.

From the table, and with a small smile, Cassie brought back Ginger’s still-recording phone.


End file.
